


Lixie's Little Time

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changlix is only hinted at, Fluff, Jeongin takes care of them, Little!Felix, Lix/Innie is completely platonic, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Poor maknae, a lot of fluff, but he loves them, little!jisung, or appear briefly, request, the other boys are only mentioned, this is only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Felix is stressed about his part on the new song, and ends up slipping.(This is not an age-play story, it is an age regression (mentally regressing to a younger age to de-stress among others) story. It is tagged as ageplay just so that people who don't know the difference between ageplay and age regression can find it)





	Lixie's Little Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JiminWreckedSugaBias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/gifts).



Felix groaned, closing his eyes and letting go of the paper sheet so he wouldn’t rip it apart. He took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again and looking at the paper. He felt anger bubbling up in his chest.

Chan had given him the poor piece of paper a few days earlier, when they started practicing their new comeback song. He had pulled Felix aside, a soft smile on his face, and Felix had been curious as to what the leader had to tell him.

“You’ve gotten so much better at speaking Korean, Lix.” Had said the boy. Felix felt a little wave of pride wash over him. “So besides the part you wrote for yourself, I wrote this part for you. As an extra, so you can show everyone how much you can shine.”

That made Felix freeze. Now, Felix was proud, don’t get him wrong. But he was also terrified. He had looked at the paper, quickly spotting the signs that it had been written by someone with way more proficiency over the Korean language than he had. He had gulped, forcing himself to keep smiling at Chan.

“Wow, that’s… thank you hyung.”

The older had smiled, ruffling his hair.

“I know you can do it, Lix.”

Felix remembered feeling his heart sink. Chan was putting a lot of trust in him, and Felix would hate to disappoint him, but… well, wasn’t sure he could handle it.

 

Ever since that day, he had spent hours on end practicing, trying to memorize the lyrics and to pronounce them correctly. He may be scared, but that was no reason for him to give up. So he tried. He tried and he tried again, and rapped until he practically lost his voice, and rapped with a pencil in his mouth and all else. And nothing seemed to work.

Now, Felix knew there was no shame in asking for help, and that maybe he should tell someone that he was struggling. But. Chan had given him that part because he thought Felix was _capable_ of rapping those lyrics. Which meant Felix _should _be capable of rapping them. On his own. He could handle it.__

__The side effect of him trying to do this on his own, however, was an amount of stress that he wasn’t used to feeling piling up on his shoulders. Suddenly he was crying to himself at night, again, all of the doubts he had felt during their survival coming back with a strength he hadn’t felt since their debut. Sure, he usually still had doubts and things still got hard. But Felix had never felt these emotions so strongly before._ _

__And that brought Felix to where he was now. Sitting alone in a random practice room, sweaty and angry at three in the morning, not making any progress whatsoever. It was frustrating. He was trying so hard, but it seemed like nothing worked, no matter how much effort he put into it. And that was starting to take a toll on him._ _

__With a sigh, Felix picked up his bag’s shoulder strap and took it to his mouth, closing his eyes tiredly. He couldn’t ask for help now. It would mean going to someone and showing them how much time he had wasted with no progress at all, and he couldn’t do that. He had started this alone. Might as well finish it alone, whatever end he might get. He bit into the bag’s strap again, chewing on it, and sighed. Maybe he could take a little nap before continuing…_ _

__

__For a few more days Felix continued to work on the damned song, while still trying to work on all the other songs they were preparing, plus helping Minho and Hyunjin with the dance. And he was tired. No. He was past that. He was exhausted. So when he woke up to the sound of giggling and Jeongin greeting Jisung with a ‘good morning, baby boy’, Felix almost cried from happiness._ _

__Jisung feeling little meant he would stay back for the day. And that meant at least two more people had to stay back with him. Felix quickly ran through the group’s day schedule and smiled. Chan and Jeongin were Jisung’s main caregivers, so one of them would stay back with him for the day. Usually both of them stayed, but since they were close to a comeback one of them would have to wait until next time. This left one spot open, and six people to fight for it._ _

__Now, the thing was: Hyunjin had stayed home the morning before to rest his voice. So he had less privilege. Seungmin and Woojin were supposed to record their parts on that day. And that only let Changbin and Minho. Changbin would be easy to convince, because Felix knew how to get him to do anything. He didn’t like doing stuff like that, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Minho would be harder, but Felix knew he could easily bribe him with dishwashing duties. It was Minho’s day. Felix was willing to do this sacrifice._ _

__Felix had never been happier about Jisung being in headspace._ _

__

__Now, thinking back, maybe Felix should have known. And if he had known, he would not have volunteered to take care of Jisung while the boy was in headspace.  
He should have noticed the way he was piling more and more stuffed animals on his bed as the days passed, or the way he had briefly considered testing Jisung’s tactic of calming down – thumb-sucking – one night when he couldn’t sleep. He should definitely have noticed the signs, and then he wouldn’t be in this situation now, and wouldn’t be putting Jeongin in this situation either. _ _

__In his defence, the idea had never crossed his mind. When Jisung told everyone about his age regression, what it meant and why he did it, Felix had immediately accepted. It was a new concept, and maybe it was a bit out of the ordinary, but it also sounded cute, and it was Jisung’s safe space. So who was Felix to deny him that?_ _

__But that had been it. All he had felt was acceptance and fondness of the squirrel-like boy, who had shyly showed them his pacifier and favourite stuffed toy. Nothing else. And in the months they had been taking care of Jisung when the boy felt little, Felix had never once considered that he might want to join the boy. He liked taking care of Jisung. He liked being a caregiver. He had never ever identified with the other side._ _

__Until now._ _

__

__“Lix hyung?” Jeongin called, for the third time. Felix had been acting weird since the moment they started playing with Jisung, but this was in a whole new level. He seemed to be galaxies away from them at the moment. “Lix hyung!”_ _

__He called one last time. This seemed to work, as Felix blinked a few times and looked at him._ _

__“Hum?”_ _

__Jeongin frowned._ _

__“Are you ok, hyung?”_ _

__He asked. Felix seemed to take a few moment to process the question before answering._ _

__“Uhn, yeah, why?”_ _

__Jeongin raised an eyebrow._ _

__“Because you’ve been colouring the same spot for a whole minute, hyung. It looks like a black hole.”_ _

__He said. Felix looked at him before looking down, seeming surprised._ _

__“Oh.”_ _

__He mumbled. Jeongin was beginning to worry._ _

__“Lix, are you sure you’re fine?”_ _

__He asked. Felix smiled at him, but Jeongin could tell it was forced._ _

__“Yeah, yeah, just sleepy. I’ll… go get some water.”_ _

__He said. Jeongin watched him go, a bit worried, but ended up shrugging and focusing back on his own drawing. Felix would tell him if he really didn’t feel well._ _

__He was busy colouring a flower when he heard a thump and a whimper. He immediately looked up, looking at Jisung, but the boy was busy painting a smiling sun. Jeongin frowned, looking around. And then he spotted Felix on the floor, an empty cup on the floor next to him, his shirt wet and his lower lip jutted out._ _

__“Lix?”_ _

__He called, worried. Felix sniffed._ _

__“L-lix spill water.”_ _

__He mumbled._ _

__Jeongin cursed._ _

__

__Jeongin should have noticed. Really, he should. After taking care of Jisung for so long and always knowing when the boy was going to slip, he should have noticed that the way Felix had been trying to bite on his bowl earlier on the day wasn’t normal. And now he wouldn’t be completely alone with Jisung in a four-year-old headspace and Felix looking at him with huge teary eyes._ _

__He took a deep breath._ _

__“Ok. Ok, I can do this.” He mumbled to himself. “Jisungie, baby, can you do hyung a favour?”_ _

__Jisung promptly looked up from his drawing, eager to help._ _

__“Sungie can, hyungie!”_ _

__He said, seeming excited. Jeongin smiled despite being uneasy about taking his eyes off of Felix._ _

__“Can you go to your room and bring one of your onesies?”_ _

__Jisung frowned at that._ _

__“Hyungie, Sungie already dressed.”_ _

__He said, seeming confused. Despite the situation, Jeongin chuckled at Jisung’s cuteness._ _

__“I know, angel. But Lixie isn’t wearing proper clothes for someone so little.” Jisung quickly looked around, mouth making a perfect o shape as he spotted Felix. “Lixie is very little right now, so he needs better clothes. Can you get some?”_ _

__Jisung squealed, startling Felix and Jeongin. Then he got up, almost bouncing in place._ _

__“Sungie can! Sungie will be the most fastest!”_ _

__He said, before running to his room. Jeongin cringed, opening his mouth to tell the boy not to run, but Jisung was already gone. The maknae shook his head and sighed, then pulled Felix closer._ _

__“God, what am I going to do with you?”_ _

__

__After dressing Felix and calming down Jisung by letting him sit next to Felix and hug the boy, Jeongin noticed they had a problem. Jisung was excitedly babbling about all the things him and Felix could do together, like playing hide and seek, building Legos, drawing, playing with Jisung’s plastic airplanes. And Felix was giggling and clapping, but Jeongin was pretty sure it was just because Jisung sounded so excited, because he doubted Felix was even understanding what the boy was saying._ _

__The thing was: Jisung’s headspace went from three to six years old, usually. And so they had toys appropriate for kids ranging from three to six years old. Felix was clearly bellow that age range. He hadn’t spoken a word after saying he had spilled water, and he was constantly getting distracted by the littlest things, only to be brought back by an particularly excited hand gesture from Jisung, clapping and giggling in reaction._ _

__Jeongin could already feel a headache coming. He had no idea how he as going to handle a hyperactive Jisung and at the same time keep Felix entertained and away from danger._ _

__“Lixie, what you want to do?”_ _

__He heard Jisung ask, finally becoming silent. Felix tilted his head. Yup. This was going to be a nightmare._ _

__“Sungie, baby. Lix is too little to play right now.” He explained. Jisung once again looked surprised. “Do you think you can play with your airplanes on your own while we watch you?”_ _

__He asked. Jisung looked at Felix, who gave him a soft smile, before nodding excitedly._ _

__“Sungie can!” He declared, rushing to get his toys, bringing them close to the couch. “Hyungie and Lixie stay in the couch and Sungie plays.”_ _

__He said, smiling widely. Jeongin smiled, feeling his heart melt. He was lucky Jisung was such an angel in headspace._ _

__“Ok, let’s move, then.”_ _

__He said. Picking up Felix wasn’t that hard, because the boy was tiny and very light. Jeongin was glad for that, because if it had been Woojin or Hyunjin he would have been doomed. Once he was holding the boy he walked up to the couch and sat down. Felix squirmed on his lap until he was sitting facing away from Jeongin._ _

__“Hyungie, can Sungie play now?”_ _

__Asked Jisung, almost bouncing in place with how excited he was. Jeongin tilted his head._ _

__“Of course, Sungie. Why wouldn’t you?”_ _

__Jisung looked at him with those innocent eyes._ _

__“If Innie hyungie needed help with Lixie, Sungie help!”_ _

__He said, explaining. Jeongin practically melted right there, cooing and reaching over to pinch Jisung’s cheek._ _

__“Baby boy, you’re precious.”_ _

__He said. Jisung whined._ _

__“Hyungie, hurts!”_ _

__He said. Jeongin chuckled and let go, and Jisung immediately focused on his toys, now that Jeongin had freed him from his non-existent babysitting duty. And Jeongin turned to Felix._ _

__“Ok. I think we’ve got this, hum?”_ _

__He said to the boy. Felix giggled._ _

__

__No, was the answer. Absolutely no. Jeongin’s confidence had lasted five minutes, which was the time it took for Felix to get bored. Then the boy started squirming and whining, and Jeongin had no idea what to do. The fact that Felix didn’t form sentences when speaking wasn’t helping either._ _

__Jeongin had tried to distract him. He had let Felix play with his fingers, with his clothes, with his hair, with everything. But each new thing only entertained the boy for a very short amount of time, and they had no baby toys adequate for him, so Jeongin had no idea what to do. Which had led them to their current state._ _

__Felix was completely tangled. Granted, he was giggling like crazy, clearly having a lot of fun, and Jisung was also entertained, which was good. Except the dorm now looked like a yarn factory, with strips of yarn everywhere, thrown around and tied to the weirdest places._ _

__Jeongin’s initial idea, after a quick Internet search, had been to make a yarn maze for Felix to play on. He was pretty sure it was something that would keep the boy occupied for a longer time, maybe long enough to tire him and get him to sleep. Except Jisung had loved the idea and decided to help. And now here they were. Felix completely covered in yarn, Jisung giggling and wrapping even more yarn on him, and Jeongin trying to figure out how he would make lunch without one of the boys dying._ _

__And then a low cry sounded in the room. Jisung and Jeongin looked at Felix immediately. Felix looked at them and then burst out crying._ _

__Jeongin was shocked for about half a second before he sprung into action. It was hard to focus with Felix screaming his lungs out and Jisung rushing around them, tears in his eyes as he asked what had happened, but Jeongin managed. He unwrapped Felix as quickly as he could without hurting the boy, until he pulled away the last pieces of yarn and finally understood the problem._ _

__“Shit.” He mumbled. “Sungie, do you still have diapers left?”_ _

__He asked. Jisung blushed, because he was pretty shy about regressing to a younger age and needing the diapers at times._ _

__“Sungie has…”_ _

__He mumbled. Jeongin nodded, focusing on how to get Felix to stop screaming._ _

__“That’s good, Lixie will need them. And say, how would you like a bubble bath?”_ _

__

__Once again, the idea was much better on Jeongin’s mind than executed, but bath time would definitely keep the two boys entertained for a while. Jisung had rubber toys and bath crayons, and he was nice enough to let Felix play with them. On the downside, Jeongin was soaked._ _

__Despite that, bath time was good. Bath time made Jisung calmer, which would make it possible for Jeongin to prepare lunch for them without worrying about the hyperactive boy accidently hurting himself or Felix. It also meant time for Jeongin to relax, and would probably get Jisung sleepy enough to nap after lunch, which was absolutely great._ _

__So Jeongin let them play. He let them play for way longer than he would have under normal circumstances, let them play until they were both looking like raisins. He watched as Jisung made waves that got Felix giggling, watched Felix trying to scribble on the wall with the wrong side of the crayon. He took the crayon away when Felix put it in his mouth, and then laughed as Jisung put a soap bubble beard on the other rapper. And then, when he decided he had rested the most he could, he started the process of finishing bath time._ _

__It was a challenge. Jisung wanted to help with Felix, so Jeongin had to hold the boy and cover his eyes while Jisung did… something with shampoo on the boy’s hair. Then he had to let Jisung pour water on Felix’s head to rinse his hair, which was a complete disaster and ended up with the bathroom even more soaked than it had already been. Which was saying a lot.  
And then he had to wash Jisung, which had thankfully been easier. Jisung was way calmer by then, and Jeongin massaging his scalp and washing helped soothe him even more. Felix was next to him, playing with the water and giggling, and Jeongin smiled at the sight, because no matter how wet he was and how messy the bathroom was, the two boys were still adorable._ _

__He let Jisung play in the water for a while longer as he took Felix out and dried the boy, putting him in a diaper and a clean onesie. He then gave the boy one of Jisung’s pacifiers and chose one of Felix’s own stuffed toys, giving it to him and feeling his heart melt as the boy snuggled up against it._ _

__“Stay here a second, Lixie. Hyungie will be right back.”_ _

__He said softly, leaving Felix and his stuffed toy behind as he went to fetch Jisung._ _

__

__Once both boys were dressed and ready, Jeongin led them by the hand to the kitchen. He sat them on the table and gave Jisung his toy cooking tools, so the boy wouldn’t insist on helping Jeongin with the actual food. He then eyed Felix and gently guided him out of the chair, sitting him down on the floor to avoid any injuries. He didn’t want to end the day explaining to Chan that they were at the hospital because Felix had a split head._ _

__Then he gave the boy a washed apple and hoped the boy didn’t make too much of a mess while biting on the thing to play._ _

__Jeongin had never prepared lunch so quickly in his life. He made sure to keep an eye on Jisung and Felix at all times, cringing as he noticed how quickly Felix was destroying the apple. He prepared Jisung’s japchae quickly, thanking his past self for asking Chan to cut the vegetables up and preparing them before going them. He then took one last look at Felix and crushed the two eggs he had boiled, crushing some dry seaweed in a bowl of sticky rice and mixing it. Then he headed to the table._ _

__Jisung clapped excitedly at the sight of his favourite dish, and thanked Jeongin repeatedly as the boy set the bowl in front of him. Then he rushed the younger to sit down with Felix so that he could start eating, which made Jeongin laugh._ _

__“I’m going, baby, wait a second.” He gently took the apple pieces from Felix, who gave him a sweet smile, making Jeongin smile too. “I hope you like the yummy food hyungie made, Lixie.”_ _

__He said. Felix only smiled wider._ _

__“Yummy yummy.”_ _

__He said, giggling. Jeongin smiled and sat down, laughing as Jisung cheered and started eating._ _

__Jeongin took the spoon to Felix’s lips and watched, amused, as Felix let his tongue poke out the slightest bit, barely touching the food. After that little taste the boy risked a bit more, putting his top lip on the food and pulling away, tasting it before opening his mouth wide. Jeongin couldn’t help but to laugh, putting the food in the boy’s mouth and squishing his cheek._ _

__“Lixie, you are precious.”_ _

__

__After lunch, just as Jeongin had expected, Jisung sleepily requested his pacifier, letting Jeongin tuck him in before promptly falling asleep. And that left only Jeongin and Felix._ _

__“Innie innie.”_ _

__Called Felix as Jeongin walked back into the room. Jeongin kneeled down and opened his arms, laughing as Felix quickly crawled to him and hugged him tightly._ _

__“Hey, baby.”_ _

__He greeted, softly tickling Felix’s tummy and making the boy giggle._ _

__“Tickle!”_ _

__Said the boy, in between giggles, making Jeongin smile even more. When he stopped, Felix whined and grabbed his hand, putting it back on his tummy. Jeongin laughed._ _

__“Careful, Lixie, or the tickle monster will catch you!”_ _

__Felix’s delighted squeal was the cutest thing ever._ _

__

__Jeongin had thought taking care of Felix would be less taxing than taking care of Jisung. Felix was littler and he barely even walked, so it couldn’t be that hard to watch him, right? Wrong again. Felix demanded a lot of attention, and if Jeongin spent more than a minute away or not paying attention to him he whined and became sad, eyes threatening to spill the saddest tears._ _

__Jeongin didn’t mind. Felix was adorable, and his smile and laugh were the sweetest thing Jeongin had ever heard. But it was tiring. Jeongin played the tickle monster, then when he noticed Felix getting annoyed he moved on to rolling one of their round pillows to the boy encouraging to catch it. That had gotten old quickly, too, and Jeongin had moved on to hiding behind the couch and popping up in different places to get the little to laugh._ _

__And then he had run out of ideas, and he hoped Chan wouldn’t be that mad when he found out Jeongin had used three of their smaller spoons to make a rattle. Felix loved it, which was what mattered. He shook it and giggled every time the improvised toy made noise, and Jeongin would have been annoyed if Felix wasn’t so cute._ _

__He pulled the boy to his lap, letting him snuggled against his chest with his stuffed toy on one hand and the spoon rattle on the other. Felix giggled and shook the toy and giggled again and Jeongin smiled. Too cute._ _

__

__Jeongin looked up as the dorm’s door opened. He then glanced at Felix and Jisung and snorted._ _

__“Hey, we’re… is that a melon?”_ _

__Came Minho’s voice. Jeongin could only laugh._ _

__

__Once the others helped Jeongin clean everything – including Jisung and Felix – up, Chan picked Felix up and let the boy snuggled against him. Felix promptly fell asleep. Jeongin glared at Chan._ _

__“Now that I tired him out you appear and get the best part.”_ _

__He complained. Chan laughed, knowing Jeongin was joking._ _

__“Were they too much trouble?”_ _

__He asked. Jeongin snorted._ _

__“You could say that.”_ _

__He said. Chan smiled apologetically._ _

__“Why do you think Lix slipped? He never showed any signs of being little.”_ _

__Jeongin shrugged at that. He truly didn’t know. It had all been so sudden and he had spent so much time trying to figure out how to deal with the two boys that he hadn’t had the time to think about _why_ he was having to deal with the two boys._ _

__“You should ask him, hyung. When he’s out of headspace.”_ _

__Chan nodded._ _

__“Well. I’m glad you were here to take care of him.”_ _

__He said. Jeongin smiled. Then he bit on his lip._ _

__“Can I hold him, hyung?”_ _

__He asked. Chan smiled and carefully passed the sleeping boy to Jeongin. The maknae smiled at the feeling of Felix warm against him._ _

__“You should go to sleep with him. You’ve had a long day.”_ _

__Jeongin laughed._ _

__“I won’t refuse that. Goodnight, hyung.”_ _

__Chan ruffled his hair._ _

__“Goodnight, Innie.”_ _

__

__Jeongin settled in his bed with Felix, sighing happily when the boy cuddled up to him with his stuffed toy. He put a protective arm around Felix, kissing his forehead. On the next day they would have to discuss what had happened and why it had happened. For now, Jeongin was satisfied with sleeping next to one of his precious baby boys._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by JiminWreckedSugaBias: Soo maybe Felix is super stressed about something and while he and Jeongin are watching Jisung, he slips, but he's younger than Jisung so Jeongin doesn't really know what to do cuz Felix doesn't have his own little stuff?
> 
> Hope you like it, if you don't, tell me what you would like me to change and I can try!!!!
> 
> (I wrote this in one go, sorry if there are any mistakes!)


End file.
